Girl Meets Revelations
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Riley realizes the feelings she has for Maya and decides to come clean, but a turn of events will put them both to the test, especially Riley. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 - A turn for the worse

Riley sits in her bay window, her mind replaying the events of the past few minutes when she was about to reveal something that has been burning her inside for a long time, it all began when her best friend Maya crawled through the window like she normally did and had been doing for most of her life.

-Hey hey beautiful, I'm here.

-Hi Maya.

-Just that? No "hi peaches" like usual? What's bothering you?

Riley pointed to the bay window and both girls sat. Riley glaring intently at her best friend, feeling her blood boil, her mind racing.

-And? - Maya said

-I… Maya if I…

-If you?

The brunette held the chin of her best friend and closed her eyes, she was getting closer to the face of her blonde friend who was more curious than anything, but right then and there the door opened.

-Girls dinner is

-MOM CAN'T YOU KNOCK!?

Riley covered her mouth realizing what she had done, at the same time Topanga walked towards the two girls, saying that Maya was petrified by the look on the face of the woman is an understatement.

-Riley Marguerite Mathews, if you ever, again, raise your voice to me, be rest assured you'll be competing with Rapunzel to see who stays inside her room for the longest time, am I not clear in any way?

-sorry mom… - Riley replied with a whisper

-Now, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.

The minute the door closed Riley fell to her knees crying.

-Riley it's OK… these things happen, I yell to my mother all the time and

-no… just… just please leave me alone…

-You sure?

Maya saw the teary eyes of her friend looking at her.

-please…

-I'll check on you in the morning…

Once she left Riley began to cry, she had been so close to making what she believed now was the worse mistake of her life, she sat on her bed and refused to eat… it was eleven that night when she decided to go look for Maya and try to find an excuse for everything, making sure nobody could hear her going out she opened the window slowly and crawled out to the fire stairs, she was scared, while she had gone out in the night before she always did it with Maya and never on her own, trying to figure out where Maya could be she remembered the park where she had made a painting on the wall, as she walked in she heard voices, she saw two girls there, a blonde and a black haired girl, thinking the blonde was Maya she spoke.

-MAYA?

Startled the two girls turned around and the black haired one grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, it was then when Riley realized why they were startled, scattered on the floor where several pills, a white powder in a bag, and what seemed to be dry green leaves… drugs.

-What are you doing here?

-I… I'm looking for my friend Maya…

-Well… you saw us… and you saw what we have here… now you can't leave… -the black haired girl said passing the blade of a knife on Riley's face.

-please… I swear I won't say anything to anyone… just let me go…

The blonde placed half of the stuff on another backpack and stood up.

-Maybe… we can give you a chance… -she said

The girl holding Riley smiled widely as the blonde slammed the backpack against Riley's chest.

-Take this and give it to two guys that will be waiting in a red sedan in an alley two blocks from here. And don't try to fool us.

Shaking Riley ran out of the park just thirty seconds before Maya walked in.

-Well well, if it isn't our old friend Hart.

-Lucy, Melanie, what are you doing?

Lucy, the blonde, showed her a hand full of money.

-Making a lot of money. How about you?

Shocked Maya knelt beside her.

-How? I want in…

The girl gave her a hundred dollar bill.

-A signup bonus. All you have to do is move this merchandise from one place of the city to the other.

Maya's eyes opened wide as she saw the contents.

-These are drugs… no, forget it.

Melanie, the black haired girl, spoke.

-Well, your friend Riley already started, not that she's having a long career in the business…

Maya pulled her up and slammed her against the wall.

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?

-Relax, she going to get busted by some undercover cops.

-no…

-Look, we discovered the bust two days ago, so we gave her some of the cheap stuff and she's on her way now. - Lucy said

Dropping the girl Maya ran as fast as she could trying to reach her friend before it was too late, meanwhile, Riley saw the indicated car and walked to it, once beside it, she knocked on the window, a second later it went down and a man smoking a cigarette spoke.

-Did you get the stuff?

Scared Riley gulped and opened the backpack.

-Give it to me.

The brunette did as told and was about to walk away when the men spoke.

-Wait, you forgot something.

Riley saw the man filling the now empty backpack with money. Then he handled it to her.

-Can I go now? - she asked scared.

-One more thing. NYPD. You're under arrest for drug distribution.

-what… wait… no…

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - A turn for the worse

Maya's heart was beating like crazy as she ran, then it literally fell to her feet when she saw a police car with its lights on right on the alley where she knew Riley was going, as she got closer she heard sobs, sobs she could identify a mile away.

-RILEY! - Maya screamed when she saw her best friend being walked out with her hands handcuffed behind her back.

-I'm sorry Maya… - she said with a whisper

She tried to get to her friend but a policeman stopped her.

-LET ME GO! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!

-You better go home young lady, your friend is in enough trouble as it is.

At the Matthew's apartment everything is silent until someone started to bang the door, both Cory and Topanga got up in shock and opened the door, what they saw scared them, Maya was completely wet as a rain storm had began all over New York.

-Maya what happened? - Cory asked

-Riley… I… it was my fault… I… I'm sorry… I

Topanga intervened

-Maya, Riley is in her room, I think you

-Go check.

The woman returned seconds later with a grim look on her face.

-Maya I want to know what happened. NOW.

An hour later the three were in the precinct where Riley was taken.

-Look, I'm a lawyer and she's a minor, you can't keep her here like that. - Topanga protested.

A Detective came out.

-Are you the mother of Riley Marguerite Matthews? - he asked

-I'm also her lawyer. I demand to see her. NOW.

-Mrs. Matthews, your daughter was detained for selling drugs to undercover officers. This is a very delicate situation. - the detective said while leading her to the interrogation room where Riley was.

As the door opened Topanga saw the teary-eyed face of her daughter handcuffed to a metal table.

-Mom!

Topanga sat beside her daughter.

-Please tell me this is a big misunderstanding…

Riley began to cry again.

-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I just… I just… it was all… sorry…

Topanga hugged her.

-No matter what I'll get you out of this, I promise.

The door opened again and a detective came in and sat before them.

-Detective it is obvious that miss Matthews here was set up by the real dealers who evidently knew about the bust, as you might already know her record is clean so I'm sure you can lift the charges.

-Counselor, you know the law, she was busted selling drugs to our officers, she needs to go before a judge and he'll decide.

-Looks, there must be

-I'm sorry, officer, take miss Matthews for booking.

-MOM! PLEASE! MOM!

Topanga lowered her head, she knew it was true and it was little to do at that point, she stood up and with teary eyes she held her daughter's hands.

-Trust me baby, I'll do my best to help you.

That night Riley was put in a cell where other women and teenage girls like her were. She sat in a corner and sobbed herself to sleep, at least briefly as the screams around her kept her up most of the night. At her house, as Topanga came in, Maya stood up and glared at the door.

-Where's Riley?

The woman held the blonde's hands.

-She… she's locked up…

-What? But… you had to explain to them it was mistake, those girls… they… they tricked her… they…

She shook her head.

-She handed them the drugs… she took the money… that's all that matters for them…

Tears began to run down Maya's cheeks.

-It's my fault… I should have stayed…

Topanga hugged her.

-It wasn't… we will get her out… I promise…

Riley was woken up the next morning when she was pulled up.

-Come on, you have to go see the judge.

She hugged her mother as she walked into the courtroom, there she saw Maya, Farkle and Lucas sitting on the first row alongside her father. Silently she sat. As the judge came in she heard the accusations.

-...drug trafficking, drug dealing, possession of controlled substances, intent on selling and distribution of controlled substances…

She closed her eyes, she tried to cry but her eyes had no more tears. She heard her mother plead her case and try to prove that she was setup. The judge, a severe woman named Elizabeth Vega glared at her before making a decision.

-Miss Matthews, you have always been a straight A student, you rarely got in trouble in high school, and even though evidence might show that you could have been victim of a setup, facts prove that you did had those substances in your possession and you delivered them to undercover police officers and got payment for them, am I correct?

-yes…

-Very well, then you also understand that your actions must have consequences, henceforth I sentence you to two years in a juvenile detention center with the chance of revision in six months.

Maya stood up with tears running down her face, Cory just put her face in his hands while Topanga tried to plead with the judge, Riley was petrified with her eyes opened as much as she could…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly and dressed in the white uniform reserved for those sentenced in juvenile detention Riley walked through the corridor until the officer beside her ordered her to stop, she saw the door of the cell open and then she was pushed unceremoniously inside. Two other girls were already there, one blonde, the other one brunette, silently she placed the towel and the blanket assigned to her on her bed, suddenly she felt someone behind her.

-What's your name dolly?

She turned and saw the blond girl glaring at her.

-R… Riley…

-awww. Riley, lovely name right Tracy? - she replied

The blonde girl pushed her against the wall.

-Well, I'm Sam, Sam Puckett… and guess what… newbies like you… innocent… cute… are given to me… so I can… entertain myself…

Riley held her hand when she tried to pull down the zipper of her uniform.

-Awww… she thinks she has a choice…

The next thing Riley knew was being on her knees with the air being punched out of her lungs, then she was thrown in her bed…

Mathews apartment

-WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! - Maya screamed

-Maya there's nothing we can do…

Katy held her daughter

-Look, Topanga did all she could and

Maya released herself from her mother

-YOU DON'T GET IT! RILEY WON'T SURVIVE BEING THERE!

Topanga got to her.

-What are you talking about?

-You… you have no idea… how it is…

Katy glared at her

-But Maya you have never

-Two years ago… that… "summer camp" I told you the Ross family invited me to?

-But you

-I was hungry… I tried to get a donut out of a store… -Maya explained

-Oh my God… - Katy gasped

-There are girls there… who are really mean… please Mrs. Matthews… we need to get Riley out…

Topanga held the teenager's hands

-Maya, I promise you, with my heart and soul, I'll do everything and anything to get Riley out as fast as I can… she's my daughter as much as she is your best friend.

-Topanga isn't there a law that could help her? - Katy asked

-There should be… she has no criminal record… there are many things in her favor…

-I need to get in there… I need to protect her…

-MAYA! - Katy exploded

-Mom she's going to get hurt… they're going to hurt her…

-Maya please think of what you are saying… if you get arrested the judge will see that you were in juvenile once, it might make him or her decide to judge you as an adult, forget it. - Topanga said

The blond teenager started to sob.

-I need to do something… this is so unfair… wait…

Suddenly she got up and ran out before anyone could stop her, in minutes she was in the park looking for Lucy and Melanie, they weren't hard to find, Lucy was giving a guy a small bag with some white pills on it. Melanie on the other hand was placing the money in her purse.

-Oh hi Maya ho

Her words were cut off when a punch hit her straight in the face making her fall, what Maya didn't expect was for Melanie to pull a gun out of her purse.

-Maya, Maya, Maya… I knew your little fried Riley was stupid, what I didn't expect was for you to be twice as stupid…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Riley curled sobbing against the wall, her clothes scattered all over the cell, Tracy having just got off from her while licking her lips, Sam chuckling from the other bed.

-Wow… that was really good… for a newbie… thanks for sharing Sam… -she said while fixing back her clothes

-Hey, what are friends for… you, get dressed, lunch is in an hour…

Riley just sobbed, Sam got up from the bed and threw her clothes at her.

-Shut up already, you were moaning like the wh… you are most of the time so now don't come and tell me you didn't like it… besides… it's like I told you, cute newbies like you… are brought to me so I can have… fun…

With her whole body in pain, Riley began to dress slowly, tears still flowing on her cheeks, suddenly she noticed Sam getting on her bed again

-please…

-shh… Mama wants one more ride…

-please!

Meanwhile, Maya was against a wall, Lucy already up cleaning the blood from her lip.

-ow… you… how dare you… give me that… I'll put a bullet in her…

-Told ya Maya… you shouldn't have been that stupid… - said Melanie still holding the gun

-You… you two sent Riley to that hellhole...

-ugh… we did you favor… don't tell me you didn't know she had the hots for you?

Maya's eyes opened wide at the revelation

-WHAT?

Melanie laughed

-Really? You really didn't know? The way she keeps hugging you, the way she looks at you… she's been dying to get you in her bed for years

-DON'T TALK ABOUT RILEY LIKE THAT! - Maya exploded baffled by the revelations

Lucy took the gun from Melanie's hands

-ugh, I had it, I'll put a bullet in you and we'll go for pizza…

Meanwhile, Riley was still crying in her cell when one of the guards walked by, her crying and pleading eyes were met with a smirk.

-I see you got acquainted with your cellmates… come on, lunchtime. Get up.

Slowly and with a cut in her lip Riley walked out silently, she didn't even saw what was on her plate, she walked or more exactly limped to an empty table and sat there in silence, she didn't notice when another girl sat in front of her.

-hey…

Riley rose her head slowly, it was a brunette girl.

-My name is Babe… Babe Carano…

-I'm Riley…

-They put you with Sam, didn't they?

Riley nodded.

-Those bastards…

-they hurt me… - Riley said with a whisper

Babe got to her side and Riley hugged her crying. Meanwhile, the door of the Matthews residence was banged on once again, Topanga ran and opened the door, her horror knew no limits as she saw Maya tumble inside with her blouse soaked in blood.

-MAYA!

Cory was able to catch her before she fell to the floor, he noticed the wound in her shoulder and began to apply pressure.

-CALL 911!

Two hours later Topanga, Kori, and Katy were waiting for news on Maya, a doctor came out, the three were scared to see him covered in blood.

-The family of Maya Penelope Hart? - he asked

Katy ran to him.

-How's my baby?

-Mrs. Hart, Maya lost a lot of blood and

Topanga held her as she almost fell to the floor

-Please let me finish, fortunately, the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, she's out of danger and resting now.

-Can we see her?

-Of course, a nurse will take you to her room, but please, let her rest.

-We will Doctor - said Topanga.

In Juvenile Prison Riley is telling Babe all the story behind her being there.

-...and then they… they…

-shh… no need to tell me what they did to you…

-Why are you here? - she asked

-Have you heard about Game Shakers?

Riley nodded

-I was waiting for the subway one night when a guy grabbed my friend Kenzie and started to touch her, I jumped him and when the police arrived he claimed we were robbing him.

-But the cameras, and

-There were no cameras in that station… Kenzie was so traumatized she couldn't say a word, I tried to defend myself but they believed him more than me, and… since I had a record… it was an easy pick for the judge…

-But… how could they believe a man over a girl?

-Because… I pleaded guilty…

-W… what? Why?

Babe smiled at the innocence of Riley

-I made a deal… remember what I told you, that pig accused us both… Kenzie went through a lot… I wasn't going to let them put her in here too…

Riley smiled

-You're an incredible friend Babe

-Look… I'll talk with someone… maybe… I can get you away from Sam…

-You… you really mean it? Can you do that?

A voice interrupted her

-DO WHAT?

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Riley knew the voice, slowly she turned and saw both Sam and Tracy standing behind her.

-So? Tell who what?

Riley lowered her face.

-nothing…

Riley almost yelled when Sam pulled her hair so she could see her face, Babe looked in disgust as the blonde licked her.

-Listen to me… you'll be my and Tracy's toy for as long as I decide, understand that?

-please… you're hurting me…

-UNDERSTAND!?

-yes…

Sam threw her so hard that she almost crashed with her plate.

-LEAVE HER ALONE ALREADY! - Babe yelled

What the brunette didn't expect was for Tracy to get to her and pass the blade of a rusty knife in her cheek.

-Carano, Carano, Carano… I thought you had more sense in you…

-Get… that… off… my… face…

-Or what?

-Please leave her alone… - Riley pleaded

Sam chuckled.

-Leave her alone Tracy, we'll see you later cupcake.

As they left Riley began to sob.

-Don't cry… I'll do what I told you, I promise.

Later that day after the regulation classes they had Riley walked silently into her cell and laid on her bed.

-Hey, princess, what's up with you and Carano? - Sam asked

-nothing…

-You better not be lying to me, understand?

-yes…

Riley closed her eyes when Sam got in her bed and slowly began to pull at her clothes.

-You're MINE. And until I say other wise… I don't want you near Carano understand?

Crying Riley nodded

-I mean it cupcake… if you ever talk, or even look at her… well… I might forget you're my exclusive toy… and accept some offers I've been getting…

Riley's eyes opened wide, she turned and glared at Sam who just smirked at her while at the same time took the opportunity to force herself on top of the brunette.

-Exactly what you're thinking… you seem to be very popular around here… so… want to keep being mama's exclusive toy?… or should I start a new career in pimping with this cute little body of yours?

Riley just sobbed as the blonde began to kiss her while touching her roughly. At the hospital Maya opened her eyes, the white ceiling and the beeping of the machines beside her along with the pain in her shoulder brought her back to reality.

-Don't move, the wound in your shoulder can re-open

As she focused her vision she saw a girl about her age, brunette with glasses sitting beside the bed.

-Who… who are you?

-Mackenzie Bell… well most people know me as Kenzie. - the girl replied

-Are you from school or something?

-No, you're friends with Riley Matthews right?

The mention of her best friend's name finished waking her up.

-What happened to Riley?

-Relax, she's fine. Sorta…

-Wait what do you mean "sorta"?

Kenzie saw Maya trying to get up.

-Don't move! Look, she ummm… she was put with a very bad girl… and… look, the thing is, my friend Babe is in there too and she's trying to help her.

-And why did you come to tell me all this?

-You know Babe and I founded Game Shakers right?

Maya nodded and remember a class project they never got to do.

-We were going to go see you guys for a class project about young entrepreneurs…

-Yeah, I remember the letter from Abigail Adams… well, Babe talked to our associate Double G, and he told his lawyers to take Riley's case too and try to get her out as soon as possible.

-Why?

-What do you mean why? She's your best friend isn't she? - Kenzie said upset

-I meant… her mom is a lawyer she's working on it, and besides, why would your friend want to help her?

-That's Babe for you. She said she has the feeling she's innocent, and Babe is never wrong.

-Thank you. - Maya said

The next day Riley was eating breakfast when Babe sat in front of her, upon seeing her she stood up.

-Mor HEY! Where are you going? - Babe said pulling her arm

-I need to go please - Riley replied with pleading eyes

-I need to tell you something. It's important.

-I need to leave, please let me go.

-What is wrong with you? - Babe asked

Tracy walked from behind Babe

-She said she doesn't want you near her Carano, are you deaf or stupid? Or maybe both?

About to lose it Babe turned around.

-Tracy, you have exactly three seconds to get off my face and two already passed.

-Or what?

Riley noticed the rusty knife in Tracy's hand

-Or I'll make you

-Look Carano, I think it's time someone teaches you a lesson here…

It was a second, Riley pushing Babe aside the second Tracy's hand moved up, the brunette's eyes opening wide and tears started to run down her cheeks

-Oh God no… RILEY! RILEY!

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Babe was petrified, Tracy's eyes opened wide, tears running down Riley's face as she felt the blade cutting her abdomen, she gasped in pain as the brunette moved back dropping the blood soaked piece of metal to the floor.

-Riley, oh God, Riley

Babe catched the brunette when she plummeted to the floor, the red stain in her clothes growing with each passing second.

-SOMEBODY HELP! I NEED HELP!

-B… Babe…

-shh… don't talk… you're going to be OK… PLEASE HELP!

Meanwhile at the hospital Kenzie and Maya continue their talk.

-I can assure you, Riley was set up… the b… who did it were the ones that put me here.

-Wait, you know who sent your friend to juvi?

Maya nodded.

-I think I have an idea…

Later that evening Riley opened her eyes slowly, she realized she was on a bed and that her belly ached when she moved. As she looked around she saw Babe sleeping on a couch nearby

-Babe?

The brunette woke up and moved to her side

-Hey, how are you feeling?

-Better I guess… where are we?

-Hospital, I came with you.. And don't even think about it, there's guard out there.

-But how… how did they let you…?

-Let's just say I had to convince them, they said it was just a superficial cut, you'll be out tomorrow.

Riley closed her eyes, remembering where she was going back to. She opened them when she felt Babe holding her hand.

-Don't worry… you're going to be with me… Sam and Tracy were moved to another place after what happened.

-What?

-See, when she learned what Tracy did, she was so mad she almost beat her up to death, that was the one rule she always refrained from breaking, if you do something like that, you can no longer be in juvi.

And as Babe said, as she returned two days afterwards, she was sent to Babe's cell.

-Welcome, it's not much, but, it's cozy.

Riley smiled and hugged her.

-I love it.

As time passed Riley began to feel something grow inside of her, and she noticed that apparently Babe had noticed it, realizing that it was her feelings what put her there, she made a decision. Babe noticed she was packing the little stuff she had.

-Whoa whoa, what are you doing?

Riley sat in her bed crying.

-I'm sorry…

-For what?

Riley glared at her.

-I… I think…

-you… think…?

Riley crossed her eyes as she spoke.

-I think I love you. - she said talking really fast

Then silence, Riley could even hear the tears falling to the floor from her cheeks, then she opened her eyes as she felt Babe's lips against hers.

-I love you too - the other brunette said

-w… what?

-It took you sometime to finally tell me huh?

Crying Riley hugged her.

-Don't cry… but understand that it won't be easy… I'm ready to go for it, are you?

Riley separated from her new found girlfriend.

-I'm ready.

A week after that Riley was sleeping curled in Babe's arms when a guard arrived.

-MATTHEWS!

Startled the brunette woke up.

-what? What's going on?

-Get up and get out. Carano you too, you have a visitor.

Both teenagers walked out of the cell, contrary to what Riley was thinking she was not taken to the visitors area, instead she was taken instructed to go through a different corridor.

-Wait, where are you taking her? - Babe asked

-She's leaving.

Riley's eyes opened wide.

-What? To go where?

The guard glared at her with desperation in her eyes.

-Out, home, the street. Got it?

Riley was speechless as she was pushed to the corridor. Babe went to the visitors area where Kenzie was waiting for her, both girls hugged.

-Tell me you have good news. - Babe asked

-Sorta. Double G said they're going to plead your case tomorrow and add your behavior here.

Babe lowered her face.

-Cheer up, there's a chance.

Meanwhile Riley was finishing changing, after she asked to see Babe to say goodbye.

-Sorry, you'll need to come back on visiting hours.

-But…

-Go. - the guard said

Later that evening Maya was getting back to her apartment after going to the movies with Zay and Lucas when she noticed someone sitting beside her door, it seemed like a girl that was shivering, her eyes opened wide as she got closer and realized who it was.

-Oh my God.. RILEY! RILES!

The brunette smiled weakly.

-M… Maya…

The blonde helped her up and invited her in, after giving her a cup of hot cocoa and a blanket the brunnette spoke.

-Riley what happened, what are you doing here?

-I was set free today…

-AWESOME! Wait, why didn't you go home?

Riley lowered her face and began to cry

-I made a horrible mess Maya… I don't think they want to see me.

Maya got up and took her hand.

-Come on, we'll see about that.

-But Maya

A few minutes and a subway trip later Maya was pressing on the Matthews's doorbell. As they were allowed in Maya took the elevator with Riley beside her.

-Maya I don't want to do this, please lets go back to your place, I'll be fine in the couch, I'll clean, I'll try to cook, I

-You're going back home, now.

Maya opened the door and walked in.

-Maya hi, we're going to visit Riley tomorrow, want to join us? - Topanga asked

The blonde smiled.

-I have a better idea.

As she spoke she pulled Riley in. Topanga froze where she was, Cory dropped the spoon he was using to eat.

-M… Mom... ? Dad…?

The next thing she knew was the arms of Topanga and Cory hugging her, all she could do was cry. After a few minutes she explained all that happened.

-What made you think we wouldn't want to see you back? - Cory said

-Because of all the mess I caused…

-You're our daughter, we will love you always - said Topanga

A month later everything was almost back to normal in Riley's life, since she had lost six months of school she had to be home schooled before she could apply to be re-admitted to Abigail Adams, she was having breakfast when the doorbell rang.

-IT'S MAYA - the voice said

Smiling Riley pressed the button so Maya could enter, a minute later she was knocking at the door. She hugged her friend as she entered. As Riley was going back to her food, Maya spoke.

-Oh, I have a surprise for you.

Riley turned.

-What?

Riley's eyes opened wide as Maya opened the door and the brunette saw the person standing there, crying she ran and hugged her.

-Oh my God I can't believe it!

Hearing the commotion Topanga arrived. Maya was helping herself to some milk when Riley turned, her face beaming.

-Mom, Maya, meet my girlfriend Babe Carano.

To be continued…


End file.
